1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a memory system that uses a data interleaving scheme for increasing data transfer performance and a method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Memory systems generally include a controller and memory devices. The controller manages the flow of data going to and from the memory devices and includes a buffer memory for storing data output from the memory devices. Each of the memory devices includes a memory cell array and a page buffer for storing data output from the memory cell array, which is to be transferred to the buffer memory in the controller.
In such a memory system, a data transfer time from the memory cell array to the page memory is much longer than a data transfer time from the page memory to the buffer memory in the controller. Consequently, the data transfer performance of the memory system is degraded.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the data transfer performance of a memory system.